Baby Steps
by channie92
Summary: No Summary.. KrisTao/Taoris FF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Perasaanku yang kutahan terus saja merembes keluar..**_

_**Walau ku coba sembunyikan dan tutupi tetapi tetap semua keluar begitu saja..**_

_**Saat melihat dirimu yang tak bisa kusentuh..**_

_**Bayangan kecilku mungkin terlihat maka aku bersembunyi..**_

''Aku mencintai Lay.'' Ucap Kris dingin.

''Aku tahu itu gege.'' Tao berkata lirih.

''Besok, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.''

''Kalau begitu good Luck gege. Semoga berhasil.^^!''

Hening, dua orang yang sedang berada diruang latihan itu sama-sama terdiam. Pemuda berparas tampan itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda cantik didepannya. Menghela nafas panjang saat Tao –pemuda cantik itu- tidak memberikan respon yang ia harapkan.

''_hufttt,, sepertinya Tao memang tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta kepada mu Kris.''_ Batin Kris miris

''Baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum Xiumin gege memarahi kita.'' Kris berkata sambil mengacak rambut Tao pelan dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

''Kris-gege duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar dan juga sepertinya ada barangku yang ketinggalan disana.'' Tao buru-buru berlari ke dalam toilet sebelum mendengar jawaban dari gege-nya itu.

''Hmm.. Tao terlihat aneh. Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali? lebih baik aku menunggunya disini..'' Kata Kris berguman pelan. Dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi didepan gedung SM tersebut.

-Drrttt-

-Drrrtt-

Tiba-tiba handpone Kris bergetar pelan menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

''Yeoboseyo? Lay? waegurrae?..''

''...''

''MWO?! arraseo aku akan segera kesitu. Kau jangan kemana-kemana tunggu aku sampai datang kesitu..''

''...''

''Nde.. annyeong..''

Setelah menutup telfonnya Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat sedikit panik sehingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sendu sambil berkaca-kaca.

''Yifan gee...'' setetes air mata itu jatuh dari mata Tao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh.. dengan langkahku yang bergetar dan berhati-hati aku mendekatimu..**_

_**Oh.. aku semakin ku mendekat entah bagaimana, aku semakin takut kau akan menjauh..**_

Waktu menunjukan jam 11.30 malam. Terlihat sesosok namja manis berpipi chuby yang tengah mondar-mandir dengan gelisah disebuah ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

''Xiumin gee! kau mondar mandir seperti itu mebuatku tambah pusing tau!'' Protes sebuah suara.

''Yak! Xi Luhan kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?! dan uri maknae belum pulang dari tadi pagi! dan kau menyuruhku untuk tetap diam?! hah?!Bagaimana kalo uri maknae kenapa-kenapa dijalan? bagaimana kalo dijalan dia ketemu dengan ahjusi-ahjusi mesum yang menggodanya dan menculiknya? bagaimana kalo dia ters..hmmmpppttt'' Rentetan omelan panjang lebar sang tetuah EXO itu terhenti saat sebuah bibir tiba-tiba menempel indah dibibirnya (?). Sontak saja pipi chuby Xiumin lansung merona.

"Kim Jongdae apa yang kau lakukan, huh!'' Xiumin berkata sambil masih menutupi wajahnya yang meah seperti kepiting rebus karena ulah Chen tadi.

''Minsokiee hyung, kau tenang saja. Uri panda kita sudah dewasa dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu hyung, atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang..'' Chen bersmirk ria menatap sang kekasih –Xiumin-.

PLAKKK!

Tiba-tiba seonggok bantal terbang dan sukses mendarat dijidat Chen.

''Ishh,, appo hyung! tega sekali kau menganiaya dongsaengmu yang imut ini!''

''Yak Chendol babo! kita lagi berduka atas hilangnya seekor panda tapi kau malah berfikiran pervert seperti itu?! T-E-R-L-A-L-U kau chen?!'' Kini giliran Luhan yang marah-marah sambil menunjuk muka kotak Chen setelah tadi berhasil menimpuknya dengan bantal yang ada di sofa.

''Isshh,, sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar. lebih baik kau telfon dzuijang siapa tahu dia sedang bersama Tao sekarang.?''

''Kamii pulaaaanngggg..'' Teriak sebuah suara dari ruang tamu.

''Dari mana saja kalian? Kris kenapa kau pulang bersama Lay? Bukannya kau tadi pagi pergi bersama Uri maknae? Sekarang Tao mana?'' Xiumin membrondong pertanyaan pada dua orang yang baru datang tersebut –Lay dan Kris-.

''Dzuijang tadi pergi menjemputku yang nyasar gee..'' Lay menyahut dari ruang dapur. Dia Merasa lelah setelah keliling keliling mall yang ada di Beijing untuk mencari kado buat namja chingunya –Suho-.

''Mwo? jadi Tao belum pulang gee? bukannya tadi dia bilang langsung pulang setelah mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan di ruang dance?'' Kris panik karena panda kesayangannya belum pulang. Dia mulai membayangkan hal yang buruk terjadi pada didi kesayangannya itu..

''Tao belum pulang Kris, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Apalagi tidak biasanya Tao pulang larut sendirian seperti ini. Handpone nya juga tidak aktif'' Keluh Xiumin, jelas sekali dia terlihat sangat mencemaskan maknaenya..

''Baiklah aku akan keluar mencarinya'' Krispun bergegas keluar mencari Tao. Tapi baru sampai didepan dormnya dia melihat orang yang dicarinya itu berjalan kearahnya..

''Tao..? Kau kah itu?'' Kris bertanya memastikan.

''Kris ge?'' Tao terkejut melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba berada didepanya. Namja itu kemudian memeluk dirinya erat.

''Tao, kemana saja kau? kenapa jam segini baru pulang. gege mencemaskanmu.''

''Lepas ge! Itu bukan urusanmu. Tao mau masuk kedalam mau istirahat.'' Tao berkata dingin sambil menarik paksa tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris. Namja manis itu kemudian berjalan menuju drom meninggalkan kris sendirian.

''_Aneh, ada apa dengan baby panda itu? tidak biasanya dia seperti itu''_ Fikirnya sambil berjalan menyusul Tao kedalam.

Tao langsung masuk kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari gege-gegenya. Namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tanganya bergerak mengambil boneka panda yang berada disisi tempat tidurnya. Dipeluknya erat boneka panda tersebut.

''Hikss.. Mr panda. Yifan ge ternyata mencintai Lay ge.. Yifan ge tidak menyayangi Tao lagi.. Tao rindu Yifan gee yang dulu.. hikss..'' Tao berbicara dengan boneka pandanya seolah olah boneka tersebut hidup. Karena lelah menangis akhirnya Tao terlelap tidur sambil memeluk Mr. Pandanya.

Pagi hari di dorm EXO.

. ''Tao, mau kemana kamu?!'' Sang tetuah(?) EXO itu berteriak pada Tao saat dia melihat si maknae sudah berpakaian rapih. ''ah gege, Tao mau keluar sebentar cari angin ge. hhee ^^'' Mengusap tengkuknya gugup, takut sang gege mengetahui kalau dia sedang berbohong sekarang. Sebelum Tao melangkahkan kakinyanya menuju pintu dorm, sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari Luhan.

''Tapi kau belum makan dari pagi Tao-nie,. Makan dulu nee?'' Suara Luhan terdengar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kemarin maknae-nya ini mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan.

''Tao buru-buru ge, makannya nanti saja diluar..'' Tao bergegas keluar tanpa memperdulikan gegenya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

''Kau merasa tidak hyung kalau Tao akhir akhir ini berubah? Dia jadi pemurung sekarang. hufftt'' Chen yang tadi sempat melihat Tao pergi dari dorm mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Dia sibuk mengaduk sup yg ada didepannya dengan lesu.

''Yeahh,, kau benar Chen.. sekarang dia jadi pendiam.. Loh, Duijang Lay kalian mau kemana?" Xiumin bertanya pada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kamar masing-masing dengan pakaian rapih.

''Eumm,, aku sama Kris ge mau pergi ke Mall gee..'' Lay berkata sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. ''Finish, yuk gee kita berangkat..'' Dia menarik tangan Kris dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dorm.

''Aneh.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang bersikap aneh ya? ckckck'' Luhan berdecak pelan kemudian melenggang menuju dapur melanjutkan sarapannya.


End file.
